The present invention generally relates to video games, and more particularly to video games making use of real-time real-world imagery.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. These simulated activities may include those that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to inadequate time or ability to obtain sufficient proficiency in an activity.
Generally video games take place in a virtual world, with a user using a controller to control a virtual character of and interacting with the virtual world. Utilizing computer generated graphical displays, the virtual world may include a variety of fantastical structures and inhabitants, which may have fantastical characteristics and abilities.
Unfortunately, computer generated graphical displays may only approximate, if even closely, real world views. Moreover, conditions in the virtual world, as shown by the computer generated graphical displays, may not correspond with then-current conditions in a real world experienced by a user. While such may be an advantage at times, at other times a user may be inspired by or wish to experience then-current real world conditions within a game environment.